


Starved Of Touch

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Kissing, like an unbelieveable amount of kissing, theres a lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is attending a ball, which she doesn't want to be at. Her cousin, Mr Collins, tries to talk to her. Fitzwilliam Darcy helps spare her from the pain.





	Starved Of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehhe  
> Also I decided to try putting spaces between each paragraph bc I heard that it makes it easier for some people to read

Lizzy stood on the balcony outside of the noisy ballroom, breathing in the cool night air. Most of the night had been about what she expected from a ball, but there was one part she couldn't quite shake from her mind. That Mr Darcy, the man who had seemed so averse to dancing before, had not only danced with her, but also seemed to at least slightly enjoy it. It didn't make any sense. There were so many other women there, with better prospects than she had, and yet Darcy had seemed to developed an interest in her. Of course, it was immediately after the wretched Mr Collins had danced with her, so she was glad to dance with a partner who actually knew how to dance, but it still didn't equate.   
She shouldn't have even liked Mr Darcy. He ruined the life of Mr Wickham, he always seemed miserable, and he was filled with irritating pride. And yet, whenever he looked at her, she couldn't help but feel her heart rate pick up. He was a good looking man, that was to be sure, but his personality always turned her away. He was one of the few people she had ever met who could rival her in a battle of wits, which she found unfortunately exhilarating. 

Suddenly, someone appeared, dragging her out of her thoughts. It was Mr Collins. Of course it was. Her unbelievably stupid cousin. 

“Ah! Miss Bennet! You’re just who I was looking for.” He said cheerily. 

“Mr Collins.” She said with contempt. “How can I help you.”

“I was wondering if you might engage me in some conversation. I do hope to get to know you better, in the time in which I'm here.”

The idea positively repulsed Lizzy. But of course, she couldn't tell him that. “I apologize, but I… have a headache and would prefer not to have a conversation.”

“Well, you don't have to respond. I have some wonderful stories to tell about Lady Catherine-”

He was suddenly cut off by Darcy, who appeared out of nowhere. She had never felt more glad to see the man. 

“Pardon me, Mr Collins,” Darcy said, “But I believe what your cousin means is that she wishes to be left alone.”

Collins looked between Lizzy and Darcy, seeming like he was trying to determine something. After a moment, he said, with a considerable amount of bitterness in his voice, “Alright. I will have to tell you my stories at some other time.”

Once Mr Collins was well out of sight, Lizzy sighed. “Thank you for that, Mr Darcy. I believe you saved me from an extremely unpleasant conversation.”

“It was the least I could do.”

For a moment, they stood in silence. Then, Lizzy realized now would be the perfect time to mention the problem which had been eating away at her. 

“Mr Darcy, what is the story between you and Mr Wickham? I understand Wickham’s side of the argument, and now I’d like to hear yours.”

“Wickham was never a good man. Instead of accepting the rectory as his inheritance, he asked for money, which my father granted him. He blew that money on drinking and gambling. When he came back to ask for more, I refused to grant it to him.”

“I see. So what you're saying is, Wickham is the villain, and you're purely innocent.” 

“Yes, basically.”

“But you seem to carry a resentment towards him deeper than just over monetary means.”

Lizzy had clearly struck a chord. Darcy gritted his teeth, before muttering, “He tried to run off with my sister. That was when I knew I could never forgive him.”

“Oh. Darcy, I… I apologize if I went too far.”

“It's nothing. I know you did not mean it.”

That silence again. Lizzy didn't quite know what to say. It was at that moment she realized just how close together she and Darcy were standing. And how she didn't want to move away. But she knew the ball would be coming to a close. Whatever was happening, it needed to happen fast. 

“I fear my mother will send out a search party to find me.” She said. 

“Last I saw, she was engrossed in telling some other women about your sister’s exploits with Mr Bingley. You needn't worry about her.”

Lizzy realized that the man was beginning to move his face closer to hers. She could feel his warm breath against her face, and she found herself wanting to close the gap between them. 

“Mr Darcy…” Her voice trailed off. 

“If you don't wish to do this, tell me.” 

“No, I-I do, it’s just… what if someone sees us?”

“Don’t worry about that right now. They won’t care about what they see.” 

Lizzy pressed her forehead to his. “Kiss me. Please.”

Wordlessly, he pressed his lips to hers, and she felt sparks travel throughout her body. The feeling of his lips were a sensation unlike any Lizzy had ever known, but she wanted more. She felt herself being pushed against the wall, and she ran her fingers through Darcy’s dark, luxurious hair. 

When they separated, breathing heavily, Lizzy realized there was no turning back. No more awkwardly staring at each other from across the room. This was real. And she rather liked it. 

“Darcy…” She whispered, as he began to place kisses along her neck. “Darcy…”

“Is something wrong?” He asked, pulling away briefly. 

“No. Keep going. I like that.”

With her prompting, he placed more kisses to her neck, her cheeks, her lips. She moaned quietly when he began to suck on a spot on her neck, and she grasped the collar of his shirt tightly, trying to keep herself grounded. 

“Darcy… Darcy…” she muttered, “Darcy… I love you…”

He cupped her cheek in his hands and pressed another kiss to her lips. “And I love you. Most ardently.”

She pulled him closer to her by his lapels, and now it was her turn to kiss him. She kissed him hard, and passed her tongue into his mouth, feeling around every nook and cranny. Hearing him moan only made her kiss him harder, and it was a moment before she realized that she had now pressed him up against the wall, her hands still clutching his chest and his arms wrapped around her. 

Suddenly, she heard a gasp come from beside her. “Lizzy! What on earth are you doing?”

Lizzy abruptly pulled away from Darcy, trying to pat down her hair. “Lydia, I, uh, well, you see, we were…”

“Talking.” Darcy said from beside her. 

Lydia’s eyes narrowed. “No, I definitely saw you two kissing. Am I going to have to tell mother?”

“No! No. Please don't tell mother. Please.” Lizzy almost begged. 

“But you're kissing someone! Mother has to know about it!”

“No, no she doesn't. You don't need to tell her anything. We weren't doing anything wrong.”

Lydia giggled and skipped back into the ball. Lizzy couldn't tell if she was going to keep their secret, or if she was going to tell. Lydia did have a notoriously bad ability to keep secrets. 

“I… we should go.” Lizzy said to Darcy. “Yeah. We should go back into the ball.”

Darcy looked sadly at her. “I apologize if this causes any problems with your family.”

“Don't worry. If Lydia really does tell, and I have a feeling she will, I can try to explain everything, and hopefully they’ll listen. My father probably will, at least.”

“Good. That's good.” 

Lizzy began to walk back into the ball from the balcony, but paused. “What happens after this? With us? If Lydia tells…”

“We will have to marry.” Darcy said, smiling slightly. “I would not be so opposed to that.”

“Nor I. Is that a proposal, Mr Darcy?” 

“I suppose is, Miss Bennet.”

“Well then, I accept.” 

Darcy beamed, and Lizzy couldn't help but laugh. It was so different, to see him smiling, but his smile was beautiful. 

“Do you mock me, Miss Bennet?” He asked, upon her laugh. 

“On the contrary. I merely found it refreshing to see you smile.”

“I shall do it more often, then.”

“You should.”

Of course, who had to smash their moment but Lydia and Lizzy’s mother. 

“What on earth is happening here?” Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, in her usual high-pitched manner. “Lydia here tells me she caught you kissing someone, and… Mr Darcy? What are you doing over here?”

Lizzy glanced at Darcy for reassurance. “Mother, Mr Darcy and I are engaged.”

“Engaged? Since when?”

“Since about three minutes ago.”

“You’re not joking? You’re really engaged to him? I thought you two despised each other.” 

“No, mother. We don't despise each other.” 

Mrs. Bennet looked towards Mr Darcy. “What have you to say about this?”

“There is no possible way in which I could despise your daughter, Mrs. Bennet. I am in love with her, and she with me, and so I proposed.”

Mrs. Bennet appeared to be processing what she had just heard. Evidently content, she nodded. “Well, that’s excellent! Why, we’ll have to decide a date for the wedding, and what you'll wear, and who to put on the guest list, and…”

Lizzy cut her off by placing a hand on her arm. “Mother, I am sure the planning can wait until after the ball ends.”

“Yes, of course. But we must tell your father so he can give you his blessing!”

Mrs. Bennet quickly ran off to find her husband. Lizzy gently grasped Darcy’s hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. 

“Are you ok with this?” She asked. 

“If it makes you happy, I would do anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a more hardcore makeout scene ok


End file.
